The explosion of cloud computing domain has accelerated the growth in cloud service models, such as Infrastructure as a service (IaaS), Platform as a service (PaaS), Software as a service (SaaS), and the like. Cloud computing environments can be implemented to provide storage services to meet ever-growing data storage demands. Cloud storage may provide storage hosted by a third-party service provider, where storage can be purchased for use on an as-needed basis. This may allow for expanding storage capacity without incurring costs associated with adding dedicated storage. Further, commercial storage clouds have demonstrated feasibility of cloud storage services, offering significant storage at significantly low prices yet with high availability.